Invasion! Part 1
The first part of a segment called Invasion! Also the fourth Season 30 episode. An invasion of Magikoopas and Dry Bones! Phineas, Ferb, Mario, and Luigi must defeat the beasts before time runs out! Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are relaxing under the shade with lemonade. Mario and Luigi are playing dodgeball. But suddenly, Doofenshmirtz and Bowser burst through the gate. They have a surprise for Mario. A portal opens up. Phineas thinks, Dimension traveling again? Nope. Magikoopas and Dry Bones appear. It's the start of a frightful invasion! The Magikoopas attack the suburbs while Dry Bones go downtown. Yoshi ate some Magikoopas, but resulted in a great stomach ache. Phineas and Ferb decide to pull out some useful inventions to battle. Phineas grabs a baseball launcher. Ferb gets out the 42 race car. Mario and Luigi use chariots. Peach gets out a kiddie ride. Yoshi calls the all-terrian vehicle. Toad gets a caveman named Conk. Conk? What's he doing here? Wario and Waluigi got the Ride From Outer Space. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong teamed up in The Beak suit. Daisy gets the frozen yogurt machine. Toadette gets the bowling ball. Phineas then quickly dashes to get their friends. Isabella gets a kiddie ride also. Buford calls an army of Phinidroids and Ferbots. Baljeet gets the Phineas hot air balloon. Irving wants the high speed shoes. (Along with a baseball launcher.) The Fireside Girls get into the Sun-Beater 3000. Django gets the shark. Jeremy and Stacy ride in Santa's sleigh. Candace and Jenny team up in treehouse robots. Phineas wants to kick some Koopa hiney! And the fight begins! Bowser and Doofenshmirtz fight back with Inators. Magikoopas use magic and Dry Bones throw bones. The fight goes well. But it turns out worse when Doofenshmirtz uses the Freeze-Inator. People get frozen in their tracks. The forzen yogurt gets frozen even more! This calls for serious measures. The Paper Pelican, mechanical bulls, and Rover. Will our heroes win the melee? Find out next time! Songs *''Koopa Riot'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "I call the race car!" Whatcha' Doin? None Perry's enterance to lair None. Perry doesn't even appear! Evil Jingle Doofesnhmirtz and Bowser walking! Background Information *One of the first episodes Perry doesn't appear in although he is mentioned. Errors *Phineas remembers dimension traveling and how Perry was an agent. Also, the second time he knows Perry's an agent even though his memory was erased. Continuity *The projects during the fight include: **Baseball Launchers (The Chronicles of Meap) **42 race car (The Fast and the Phineas) **Chariots (Greece Lightning) **Kiddie Rides (Ain't No Kiddie Ride) **ATV (The Secret of Success) **Conk (Boyfriend from 27,00 B.C.) **Ride From Outer Space (The Chronicles of Meap) **Beak suit (The Beak) **Frozen yogurt machine (The Lizard Whisperer) **Bowling ball (Bowl-R-Ama Drama) **Phinidroids and Ferbots (I, Brobot) **Hot air balloons (Last Train to Bustville) **Running shoes (Run, Candace, Run) **Sun Beater 3000 (Summer Belongs to You!) **Santa's sleigh (Christmas Vacation!) **The shark (The Belly of the Beast) **Tree house robots (Tree to Get Ready) **Paper Pelican (De Plane! De Plane!) **Mechanical bulls (Robot Rodeo) **Rover (Candermy) *Second time Phineas and Ferb use projects to fight (Across the 2nd Dimension) *There are only three Inators Doofenshmirtz and Bowser use: **Freeze Inator (It's About Time!) **Stain Inator (Magic Carpet Ride) **Eradicate Rodeny's Inator Inator (Robot Rodeo) *Fourth time Doofenshmirtz uses the Stain Inator (Magic Carpet Ride, Bad Hair Day, Yoshi's Crisis) Mario Continuity *Magikoopas and Dry Bones appear to be the main baddies (Mario Super Sluggers) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season. Category:Fanon Works